


Forever Mine

by winterwaters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x1 - Freeform, AU future fic, Close Quarters, Denial, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Tight Spaces, just fluff everywhere, mentions of 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Bellamy and Clarke are in denial about what’s between them, and one time biology forces them to acknowledge it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

I.  
The group staggered out of the mountain, arms draped across each other’s shoulders as everyone tried to keep their partner upright. Bellamy was buoyed by Miller, who was fairly dragging him along due to the wound in his leg. A glance around showed similar sights among both Grounders and kids alike. His eyes zeroed in on Harper and Monty, who were clinging together for dear life. Jasper was right behind them. The boy’s eyes were hollow with grief as he trudged along, his partner nearly carrying all the weight. 

Another stab of guilt seized Bellamy. They’d had to go when they did, or they wouldn’t have made it. They all knew that.

Especially Maya. She’d known exactly what she was doing when she’d sounded the alarm and sent the place into lockdown with her still inside its walls. 

He wished he could promise Jasper that they’d go back for her. He wished so many things.

“There!” Miller lurched forward, sighting something in the trees. 

The air was suddenly filled with shouts, concerned and gleeful and disbelieving all at once. The familiar guard uniforms soon appeared from the brush. Bellamy sighed in relief. 

He ducked under Miller’s arm, pushing the other boy ahead as he dropped behind the group. His head was pounding and the dull ache in his left leg had deepened to a burn. He got within the cover of the trees before his leg buckled underneath him. Dirt and grime mixed with the dried blood on his arms as he lay there, his gaze wandering through the shocked and awed faces.

Then someone crouched by his side, and he sat up at the sight of familiar brown hair. It was the Grounder girl from the cage next to his. The one who’d helped him fight. Somehow he still didn’t know her name, but it didn’t seem to matter next to the fact that she was alive.

“You really did it,” she said.

Bellamy had just enough time to nod before another body hurtled into his, nearly knocking him over again. His arm shot out to brace himself against the ground while the other automatically curled around her waist. Blonde hair filled his vision and he sighed deeply.

_Clarke._

He might have said her name out loud; he didn’t really know. All he could feel was her arms tight around his neck, holding him like he was a life raft and she was drowning. (He’d always thought it was the other way around.) Her breath trembled in his ear. Bellamy wondered if he was imagining the wetness he felt on his neck. His hand brushed over her hair, combing through the long strands in comfort as he tucked his face into her shoulder with a deep sigh.

They held each other for a long moment. It was Clarke who pulled away first, her eyes bright. A hundred emotions flashed across her face. Shaking hands hovered uncertainly over his chest and shoulders.

“Are you- did they-” She caught sight of his leg and sucked in a breath. “We need to get you back.”

“I’ve had worse,” he joked weakly. 

A corner of her mouth lifted ever so briefly even as she shook her head. “Idiot.” The word was half whisper, half sigh, so familiar in its exasperation that Bellamy had to smile. 

Then her gaze found his companion. “Hi. Are you from Lexa’s tribe?”

Bellamy made the quick introductions, explaining how she had helped him fight off a guard. He didn’t get into many details, not wanting to relive it again - there would be enough of that later - but Clarke’s expression said she already understood. She thanked the other girl gratefully before helping him to his feet. As she adjusted his arm over her shoulders, he caught the Grounder’s strange glance.

“I did not realize you already had someone waiting for you,” she said with a smile.

Bellamy hadn’t known he was capable of blushing until that moment. He blinked stupidly for several moments before finally looking at Clarke. Her face had reddened considerably as she stammered out a weak protest. When she glanced at him, eyebrows lifting pointedly, his words tripped over themselves in their haste to rush from his mouth. He honestly had no idea what he even blurted out, just that he felt compelled to say _something._

The other girl was looking between them in great amusement when his name was called again. Seconds later, Octavia bounded up to wrap him in a fierce hug. “Took you long enough,” she whispered, and he huffed out a laugh against her hair. 

Their new friend waved and ran off, instantly swept up in the embraces of her people. Over his sister’s shoulder, Bellamy peeked at Clarke, who was deliberately avoiding his gaze. The red in her cheeks was fading ever so slowly, though he wondered for a moment if he really wanted it to disappear at all.

He tucked the memory away for another time, content to let her and Octavia support him as they slowly made their way back to camp.

 

II.  
“Damnit Bellamy, you just _had_ to go and piss off Jaha, didn’t you?”

She had been at his shoulder all morning saying shit like that, and he finally snapped. “What, like you pissed off your mom last week to the point that she’s been hidden in that damn ship every day?”

“At least she’s my _mom_ , not the Chancellor!” Clarke retorted. “Now we’re stuck building the stupid wall ourselves!”

“We did it once, we can do it again,” he said, more confidently than he felt. “Besides, this time the Grounders will be on the inside.”

“Right, because they were so much help with the hospital,” she muttered, stomping alongside him. Anyone in their path quickly cleared out of the way, recognizing their expressions instantly.

“Clarke, I’m _not_ apologizing. The man has a giant stick so far up his ass he can’t even see straight.”

“You would know, you put it there!” 

Bellamy whirled around, stopping so suddenly she nearly crashed into him. “Are you seriously telling me you agree with him?”

Blue eyes flashed. “You know I don’t. But there has to be a better way to get what we need.” 

“I’m all ears, princess.” When she didn't reply, he cocked an eyebrow. “That’s what I thought. Besides, his plan to head to the City of Light was short-lived and a bust, to say the least. Time we try things our way.”

“You mean _your_ way.”

“Whatever keeps us alive longer.”

Clarke threw up her hands. “Men,” she grumbled. “Always a damn dick contest with you.”

“Women,” he shot back, “never happy no matter what we decide.”

They glared at each other for a long moment. Then, to his complete astonishment, Clarke burst into laughter. 

It was so unexpected that Bellamy almost took a step back, eyes wide. She was bent double at the waist, her breath coming out in small puffs of air as the sound bubbled out of her. He was vaguely aware of others watching them, but all he could do was stare at the girl before him. 

All his priorities seemed to rearrange themselves behind one singular thought: _I want to make her laugh every day._

When Clarke finally managed to catch her breath, her cheeks turned pink under his gaze. “Sorry. I just-” she giggled again. “I missed this,” she said finally.

Bellamy grinned, catching onto her joy. “Don’t ever apologize for that,” he replied. Her flush deepened as she smiled up at him.

Then Monroe called her name from across camp, and she sighed, tiredly rubbing her neck. Bellamy could already see the wheels turning in her head as she debated her next steps. So he put a hand on her shoulder, gently shoving her in Monroe's direction.

“Go,” he told her kindly. “I’ll take care of Jaha later. Promise.”

With a grateful nod, she strode off. Bellamy watched her go, smiling to himself. Then someone cleared their throat loudly, and he turned to find his sister standing behind him, arms crossed and smirk firmly in place.

“Seriously, Bell? Why not just shout it to the world?”

He brushed by her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Liar.” Octavia fell into step beside him, a devious glint in her eyes. “You are head over heels,” she said gleefully. 

“Shut up, O.”

She ignored him entirely, clapping her hands like a little girl. “My brother and Clarke Griffin. Who’d have thought it?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, shoving her lightly. “It’s not like that.”

“Oh really?” Her hand clamped down on his shoulder, swinging him around to face her. “Then tell me, what _is_ it like, big brother?”

“It’s… she’s…” Up until a second ago, he’d actually thought he had a real answer. But now his brain was fumbling for words, and Octavia was grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

“She’s Clarke,” he finally said, as if that should explain everything. 

Octavia’s smile only widened. “You know that sounded like _my love_ , right?”

For the second time in his life, Bellamy blushed. Octavia’s mouth dropped open in a laugh as he stammered out something about finding Miller for a hunt and all but ran away. 

Though his long legs carried him out of sight quickly enough, he couldn’t quite escape the gleeful smile she sent him every day after that.

 

III.  
Clarke emerged from Bellamy’s tent yawning and stretching her sore muscles. _Probably shouldn’t have insisted on lifting that beam yesterday,_ she thought ruefully. The early morning light rippled through the trees, and for a moment she stood there basking in it. When she opened her eyes, her mother was standing in front of her. 

Clarke blinked. “Hey mom.”

“Good morning.” Abby’s eyes drifted behind her, and Clarke followed her gaze to the tent. It took her a second to realize how this must have looked. As she opened her mouth to explain, her mother smiled. Clarke was so surprised that the words got stuck in her throat.

“I’m happy for you,” her mom said. When Clarke continued to stare, Abby rushed on. “It’s good that you have something. Someone. You deserve it.”

Clarke finally found her voice. “Excuse me?” It emerged as a squeak.

Her mother’s brow knitted in concern. “You don’t have to lie to me, Clarke. Not anymore. I thought we were doing better than that.”

Before she could begin to defend herself, Bellamy’s voice sounded from behind her. “Hey princess, I completely forgot to-” He stopped as soon as he emerged from the tent and sighted Abby. He offered her a tight-lipped nod, his words forgotten.

Abby smiled warmly at him, and his eyebrows nearly lifted off his head in shock. Even Clarke was struck speechless once more.

“I was just saying to Clarke, I’m glad you two have finally figured things out.”

Clarke felt a furious blush rise on her neck as she looked between her mother and Bellamy. He was wide-eyed and confused for a few seconds, but she saw the moment he began to put things together. The tips of his ears quickly turned red and his mouth dropped open.

“I- uh-...” He glanced at Clarke, lifting an eyebrow. _Some help here, princess?_

She cleared her throat a few times and finally spoke up. “Mom, we were just going over the maps that Lexa’s soldiers shared with us yesterday. There are some bunkers to the west that haven’t been explored yet. Bellamy was thinking of leading a patrol to search them. There might be more resources we don’t know about.” 

Now it was Abby’s turn to blink in puzzlement. The three of them stood there awkwardly as the early sun’s rays danced across the ground. Understanding slowly crept into her face. 

“Oh. _Oh._ Well, that’s- that’s good. I agree. You should bring up the idea at the council meeting.”

“That was the plan,” Bellamy murmured. Clarke bit her lip, wondering if she was imagining the amusement in his voice.

Abby was already backing away slowly. “Good. Looking forward to hearing it. Clarke, if you’re free later, we could use some help with medical inventory.” She strode off without another word, leaving the two of them behind in sincere confusion.

“What the hell was that?” Bellamy asked after a moment.

Clarke shrugged. “Beats me.” Then she turned to look up at him, squinting in the light. “What did you forget?”

“Hmm?”

“Just now, you came out saying you forgot something?”

It took a second. Then Bellamy brightened and took her hand, holding it so her palm faced up. Reaching into his pocket, he revealed a handful of blueberries. Clarke’s eyes widened. He chuckled softly, dropping them into her open palm.

“I grabbed some last night when the patrol came back. But, of course, I completely forgot to give them to you.”

“Thanks, Bell.” She popped one into her mouth, chewing happily. He grinned and nodded. Clarke had consumed several more before she realized he was still holding her hand. He seemed to notice at the same time she did, because his hand slid away quickly to rub at the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture. The tips of his ears were red again, mirroring her own bright face.

Clarke swallowed and scuffed a boot in the dirt. “Thanks for not mentioning that I fell asleep here again.”

“Figured that might not be much help.” He paused, then said more quietly, “Did you sleep okay?”

It was the same question he asked her every morning that she woke up drowsy and comfortable on his mat - which was many, as of late. She always slept well beside him, though it wasn’t something she could admit to out loud. So she only smiled shyly and nodded.

“Good.” Bellamy tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek, and suddenly she found it hard to breathe.

Then someone called her name and they both snapped out of the daze, taking several long steps apart.

Clarke took a shaky breath. “I should-”

“Yeah, I need to find-”

“-go, they might-”

“-Miller, get some ammo-”

They stumbled away, more than a little distracted for the remainder of the morning.

 

IV.  
Bellamy had about two seconds to register that the cellar was not nearly as deep as he’d thought before Clarke dropped in next to him. “Watch your head,” he told her, automatically putting a hand over her hair. 

She looked around in confusion. “This can’t be right.” 

He agreed, but according to Lexa’s drawing, it was the only thing within miles. “Where’s that map again?”

“Jasper has it,” Clarke replied absently. Her brow was adorably scrunched in that way she had when she just refused to believe what she was seeing. It distracted him a second longer before he looked up at the boy holding the door open. 

“You got that map?” He called.

“Yeah, one sec.” 

Before Bellamy could warn him otherwise, Jasper let go of the door to dig in his pack. Bellamy tugged Clarke into a crouch moments before the door slammed above their heads, instantly cloaking them in darkness.

“Jasper!” He all but growled.

“Sorry, sorry.” The voice was muffled. There was a frantic yank, and the door creaked but didn’t open. When it happened two more times, a small bead of dread crept down Bellamy’s spine.

“I think it’s stuck,” Jasper called apologetically. “I need to go find someone.”

Bellamy was too busy trying to breathe to answer. He didn’t realize his grip on Clarke had tightened until he felt her shift to look at him. “Hurry up,” she said loudly to Jasper.

There came the sound of footsteps hurrying away, but all Bellamy could see were the four walls closing in. Then Clarke was in front of him, framing his face in her hands. “Bellamy, hey, it’s okay.” Her voice was soft. “He’s going to come back and get that door open and we’ll be out before you know it. Okay?”

He nodded, trying to focus on anything but the tiny, dark space. Clarke pushed him to sit back against a wall, taking out her flashlight and setting it in a corner face up. A soft glow spread throughout the cellar as she settled in front of him, her hands cradling his face once more.

“Is that better or worse?” She asked.

“I- I don’t know.” His voice trembled.

Without hesitating, she crawled into his lap and wound her arms around him, drawing his head to her shoulder. Bellamy didn’t resist, simply closing his eyes and burying his face against her jacket. Her lips were at his ear when she spoke again. 

“Try to think about something else,” she suggested. “Like how you’re going to present our argument to Kane tomorrow, or what instructions you have to give to Miller before his group sets out, or…”

Her voice drifted on and on, but Bellamy wasn’t paying attention to the words. Her soothing tone washed over him, and he let himself get lost in how nice it felt to just sit here with her arms wrapped around him, unassuming and comforting. He let himself pretend that this was how they might spend every night, her curled against him as they finished recapping the day’s events and prepared for the next before going to sleep wrapped up in each other. 

His eyes flew open. _Where had that come from?_

Clarke had stopped speaking, and now they were just sitting there in a tight embrace. Searching for a distraction from his thoughts, Bellamy tried to focus on following her breathing - only to realize that her breaths were coming quicker than normal. He felt it in the way her chest moved against his. When he shifted his head a little so his ear was close to her neck, he felt her pulse tripping wildly underneath.

“Your heart’s racing,” he murmured.

There was a long pause. If he hadn’t been holding her, he wouldn’t have known that she stiffened slightly. “What?” She finally asked.

Bellamy drew back in concern so he could see her face. “Are you okay?”

“I- of course.” Clarke tucked a piece of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture he knew all too well. 

“Are you sure? Because your pulse says otherwise.” Pointedly, his hand trailed to her wrist and tapped. “You’re not claustrophobic too, are you?”

“No, no. Nothing like that.”

His brow knit in confusion. “Then what-”

Clarke spoke up hurriedly. “It’s just a normal biological reaction. The body produces adrenaline in response to a stressful situation. That’s all.”

“But what are you stressed about?” Bellamy wasn’t sure why he felt the need to press the issue, except that he felt like he was missing something very important. “You just said it’s not the cellar, and I know you aren’t afraid of the dark, so…” 

He trailed off curiously when she refused to meet his gaze. The realization hit him like a punch to the gut, and his mouth dropped open in delight.

Clarke looked up at that moment and her eyes flared with panic. “I, uh, well you’re clearly feeling better, so-” Her arms loosened and she shifted, trying to back away. (Where she was even going to go in the cramped space, he had no idea.)

The movement woke up the lower half of his body, which suddenly stood to attention at the fact that _Clarke Griffin_ was _in his lap._

Bellamy grabbed her hips, just managing to stifle his groan. “Wait. Don’t-”

“Bellamy!” She squeaked and tried to shove away, which only increased her movement. 

His fingers dug into her skin, nearly bruising with the effort to stop her. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her shoulder, begging. “Please, damnit, Clarke just stop moving!”

She stopped instantly at the edge in his voice, her hands tentatively fluttering over his biceps. 

_”Oh,”_ came her tiny whisper. Bellamy would have laughed if he hadn’t been blushing all the way to his ears.

“Just a biological reaction,” he muttered. “You know, adrenaline and all that.”

“Mhm.” Clarke’s voice was a little too thoughtful, but he didn’t have time to ponder why because suddenly she wriggled her hips in such a purposeful manner that his own rocked upwards and a groan spilled from his mouth.

He looked up with a pout. “Shit, princess, you trying to kill me?”

Clarke’s eyes were glimmering in delight. She grinned triumphantly, as if they had been playing a game this whole time and she’d just won.

She seemed to have forgotten that Bellamy had always been a sore loser.

He cupped her neck and pulled her smiling mouth to his with a little more force than necessary. Her gasp of surprise turned into a little moan that had him swinging an arm around her waist to pull her flush against him as his tongue eagerly plundered her mouth. He’d just decided he’d made his point when Clarke’s arms curled tightly around his neck and her tongue met his, sending sparks down his spine.

When they finally managed to part for breath, he smirked in satisfaction at her dazed expression. “Still just biology, princess?” 

Her eyes narrowed seconds before her hips rocked punishingly against his, causing his head to thud back against the wall. Then a hand curled into his hair, and he felt her grin as she pulled his mouth back to hers.

A loud clang on the door above startled them both. Their gazes turned upwards at the next bang.

“Hang on, guys!” Raven’s voice filtered from above. “We’ll have you out soon!”

Bellamy grinned at Clarke, his fingers gently tracing the shape of her lips until she shuddered and gripped his jacket. 

“Take your time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully Abby isn't too OC, but I do think that at this rate she'd be so glad to have her daughter back that she would be happy for her. also, yes, this is my one and only subtle way of dealing with the Grounder chick, even though I honestly don't mind her. I'm kind of happy Bellamy has a connection to the Grounders beyond Octavia/Lincoln & Clarke/Lexa. okay I'm done now. really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
